Ori's Drag Race Season 6
Season 6 of Ori's Drag Race consists of 14 episodes. 15 Queens compete for the title of The World's Next Drag Superstar, $250,000, A lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills and a campaign with Absolut Vodka. Contestants Contestant's Progress :█ The contestant won Ori's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant lipsynced for her life and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner and won re-entry :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner but did not win re-entry :█ The Contestant was not one of the top 3 potential returners and was eliminated for a second time and final time :█ The Contestant made it to the finale :█ After a lip-sync smackdown, the queen did not make it to the final 2, :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Episode 1: ''The Revival Part 1'' * Special Guest Judge: Kim Kardashian * Mini Challenge: Take part in a photoshoot where your coffin is being raised from the ground * Mini Challenge Winner: Blossom Bloom * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the queens their boxes full of materials they have to use for this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: Create a runway look using the box you received that's full of materials that represents a past queen of Ori's Drag Race * Runway Theme: Recycled Icons * Main Challenge Winner: Blossom Bloom * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 week trip to The Bahamas and a stay in a 5 star resort * Bottom 2: Amalie and Holly Pop * Lip Sync Song: "Don't Start Now" by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Holly Pop * Lipstick Message: "Maybe if I was more sweet then karma wouldn't have bit me in the ass lmao gl ladies -Holly" Episode 2:'' The Revival Part 2'' * Special Guest Judge: Marina Diamandis * Mini Challenge: Take part in a photoshoot where you are climbing out of your grave * Mini Challenge Winner: Sumi * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the queens their boxes full of materials they have to use for this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: Create a runway look using the box you received that's full of materials that represents a show that Ori loves * Runway Theme: Reruns on the Runway * Main Challenge Winner: Alexa Amour * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 week trip to Taiwan in a 5 star hotel. * Bottom 2: Selena Thalia and Kyana Night * Lip Sync Song: "Karma" by MARINA * Eliminated: Kyana Night * Lipstick Message: "I told myself I wouldn't get in my head yet I did. Gl ladies! -Kyana" Episode 3:'' The Werkroom'' * Special Guest Judges: Steve Carell and Angela Kinsey * Mini Challenge: Give a makeover to a basic white hat * Mini Challenge Winners: Caroline Taylor and Crystal Houston * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In teams of 2, act in a drag parody of "The Office" called "The Werkroom" * Runway Theme: Queens of Cards * Main Challenge Winners: Caroline Taylor and Melanie Klan * Main Challenge Prize: A 5 year subscription to SquareSpace * Bottom 2: Caroline Taylor and Kristina Kacey * Lip Sync Song: "Lola" by Iggy Azalia and Alice Chater * Eliminated: Kristina Kacey * Lipstick Message: "I hated my role just like Crystal hates the rolls on her back. Lmao xoxo -Kris" Episode 4:'' Divas Musical'' * Special Guest Judges: Kristen Chenoweth and Victoria Justice * Mini Challenge: Dragify a Barbie doll and create a funny adlib to sell the doll. * Mini Challenge Winner: Sumi * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles of this week's musical * Main Challenge: Perform your assigned musical diva for this week's musical * Runway Theme: Aquatically Amazing * Main Challenge Winner: Amalie * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,000 gift card for Lush * Bottom 2: Melanie Klan and Mocha Lovelocke * Lip Sync Song: "Megatron" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Mocha Lovelocke * Lipstick Message: "It was lovely being here -Mocha" Episode 5:'' Snatch Game'' * Special Guest Judges: Tove Lo and Doja Cat * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Art Deco Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Kayleigh Quinn * Main Challenge Prize: Jewelry from Fierce Drag Jewels. * Bottom 2: Melody and Blossom Bloom * Lip Sync Song: "Equally Lost" by Tove Lo and Doja Cat * Eliminated: Blossom Bloom * Lipstick Message: "This season I didn't get to bloom but there's always all stars -Blossom" Episode 6:'' 5 Star Hotel Queens'' * Special Guest Judges: Valentina and Adam Sandler * Mini Challenge: Whoever can distract the guards at a cruise so RuPaul can sneak on in the funniest way wins * Mini Challenge Winners: Alexa Amour, Melody, Selena Thalia * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: In teams of 3, create a hotel where you must design the hotel room, come up with activities and have entertainment * Runway Theme: China Through The Looking Glass * Main Challenge Winner: Alexa Amour * Main Challenge Prize: A hair care set courtesy of L'Oreal Paris * Bottom 2: Amalie and Selena Thalia * Lip Sync Song: "Nice to Meet Ya" by Meghan Trainor ft. Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Selena Thalia * Lipstick Message: "I felt like I just got shot in the back, but my legacy will live on -Selena" Episode 7:'' 2 Broke Hoes'' * Special Guest Judges: Kat Dennings and Beth Behrs * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Kayleigh Quinn * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the duos for this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: In duos, act in a new television sitcom called "2 Broke Hoes" * Runway Theme: Trashed Treasures * Main Challenge Winners: Caroline Taylor and Kayleigh Quinn * Main Challenge Prize: A trip to Australia and a free dinner courtesy of Outback Steakhouse * Bottom 2: Alexa Amour and Sumi * Lip Sync Song: "I Wish" by Hayley Kiyoko * Eliminated: Sumi * Lipstick Message: "My heart hasn't been this broken since Wonder Girls disbanded but gl guys -Sumi" Episode 8:'' Queens of Directing'' * Special Guest Judges: Sofia Vergara and Eva Mendes * Mini Challenge: Style a wig without adding any accessories onto it to decorate it * Mini Challenge Winner: Crystal Houston * Mini Challenge Prize: An extra 10 minutes in this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: Create your own movie, direct and act in your own trailer for it. * Runway Theme: A Night of 1000 Marinas * Main Challenge Winners: Melody * Main Challenge Prize: The entire Shane Dawson x Jeffree Star collection courtesy of Jeffree Star Cosmetics * Bottom 2: Melanie Klan and Amalie * Lip Sync Song: "Fuck It Up" by Iggy Azalea ft Kash Doll * Eliminated: Amalie * Lipstick Message: "Doja Cat is gonna come for you to deal with all you faggots" Episode 9:'' Fat Host Roast!'' * Special Guest Judges: Jameela Jamil and Margaret Cho * Mini Challenge: Stone and accessorize a bra and panty and whoever has the best design wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Melanie Klan * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the call out order * Main Challenge: Roast the host of the race, along with anyone else you can think of lmao * Runway Theme: Animal Prints Galore * Main Challenge Winners: Kayleigh Quinn * Main Challenge Prize: A 2 year subscription to Netflix * Bottom 2: Caroline Taylor and Melody * Lip Sync Song: "no tears left to cry" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: No one * Lipstick Message: None Episode 10:'' The Big Brother Makeover'' * Special Guest Judges: Anne Hathaway and Anna Faris * Mini Challenge: Get into quick workout drag and whoever can outlast the queens while exercising in heels win * Mini Challenge Winner: Melody * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the makeover partners for this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: Turn a legend from Big Brother into a member of your own Drag Family * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winners: Melody * Main Challenge Prize: A trip to Rome, Italy with a 5-star hotel stay, makeover partner receives the same prize * Bottom 2: Kayleigh Quinn and Melanie Klan * Lip Sync Song: "Green Light" by Lorde * Eliminated: Melanie Klan * Lipstick Message: "Even though some of you cunts are white, you girls will forever be part of my klan in my heart <3 -Melanie" Episode 11:'' The Monster Ball'' * Special Guest Judge: Lady Gaga * Mini Challenge: Everybody loves puppets! * Mini Challenge Winner: Alexa Amour * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the Lady Gaga albums for each of the queen * Main Challenge: Walk down the runway in your best "Mother of the Monsters" look, "Gaga Music Video Inspired" look, and lastly a look that represents the album that you were given * Runway Theme: Mother of the Monsters, Gaga Music Video Inspired, Album Inspired * Main Challenge Winners: Alexa Amour * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from daftboy and a $2,500 gift card from Elea's Closet * Bottom 2: Crystal Houston and Melody * Lip Sync Song: "Judas" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Crystal Houston * Lipstick Message: "I hope that I made it clear that I always tried my hardest, good luck ladies -Crystal" Episode 12:'' The Grand Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: Kayleigh Quinn * Round 1 Lipsyncers: Kayleigh Quinn vs Alexa Amour * Round 1 Lipsync: "Blow" by Beyonce * Round 1 Winner: Kayleigh Quinn * Round 2 Lipsyncers: Caroline Taylor vs Melody * Round 2 Lipsync: "Run The World (Girls)" by Beyonce * Round 2 Winner: Caroline Taylor * Eliminated: Alexa Amour & Melody * Final 2: Caroline Taylor and Kayleigh Quinn * Final Lipsync: "Sweet Spot" by Kim Petras * Winner of Ori's Drag Race Season 5: Kayleigh Quinn * Runner-Up: Halle Iman